¿Estó es Amor?
by Little Hope
Summary: Es un Dramione...Lord Voldemort fue derrotado y despues de la guerra ambos curzan el 7mo Grado y son premios anuales...Una historia entre la amistad y el amor entre ellos dos...Dejen Reviews para saber si la continuo!
1. Chapter 1

**¿Estó es Amor?**

**Es sobre**

**Hermione G. y Draco M.**

**Despues de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort**

**El cual fue derrotado**

**Ambos cursan el 7 grado y ambos son premios anuales**

**Ella al ver que se quedo solo por ayudar a Harry**

**Lo frecuenta**

**Y ambos empiezan una amistad que poco a poco**

**Se convertiria en Amor**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K.R._

_**Nunca eh escrito algo de Harry Potter**_

-¡Hermione!

Ella se volteo incredula al ver que esa voz la llamaba.

_¿Qué hacia Parkinson hablandole? _Pensó la castaña mientras veia a la chica caminando hasta ella.

Las miradas de los curiosos no se hicieron esperar, siguieron a la chica de Slytherin hasta que llego con la Grifyndor.

-¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto secamente.

Pansy le sonrio. -Nada...Solo te pasaba a saludar. -

¿¡Qué! ¿Acaso escucho? ¿Eso? ¿A mí? Por ¡Merlin!

Hermione la miro rara. -¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto atreviendose a tocar su frente.

La Slytherin se rio. -Claro tonta. ¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones?- le pregunto mientras se recargaba en la pared del pasillo donde se encontraban.

La Grifyndor no dijo nada. ¿Acaso el mundo se volvio loco? ¿Qué diablos hacia una Slytherin hablandole? Siendo ella una...sangre sucia.

-¡Amor! - una voz rezono por todo el pasillo.

Hermione observo como Parkinson sonreia de oreja a oreja y se enderazaba.

Blayse Zabini corria hasta ellas. Llego sin percartarse de la presencia de la castaña y le dio un tremendo beso a la Slytherin. La castaña los miro como si fueran Trolls ¿Esos dos andaban juntos? Los chicos se separaron mientras se sonreian y el chico de ojos azules fijo su vista en la castaña.

-¿Hermione? - pregunto mirandola de arriba abajo, ganandose un golpe por la morena. -Wow te vez bien – otro golpe- Pero mi chica esta mas buena.- se excuso.

Las chicas rodaron los ojos y rieron.

-Bueno Herms, luego hablan ustedes dos ya que tengo que ponerme al dia con cierta morena. - Zabini miro a Pansy con ojos picaros y la tomo de la mano arrastrandola.

-Luego te busco. -se despidio riendo la chica dejandose arrastrar.

La Grifyndor los miraba incredulas.

Sabia que la guerra cambiaba a las personas, pero nunca se imagino que tanto podria cambiar aquellos que siempre le hicieron la vida imposible. Hermione ladeo la cabeza hacia los lados y dio un suspiro profundo mientras se encaminaba a su destino. La biblioteca.

_~En la sala común de Slytherin~_

-No en serio, la pobre se quedo en shock. -comentaba una morena a un rubio.

El rubio negó sonriendo. - ¿Seguiras hablandole?- pregunto.

Ella rio. -Claro. Te dije que le iba hablar en cuanto llegara. -la morena se encogio de hombros. -De todos modos ya la guerra acabo.

-Haz lo que quieras. -dijo el rubio levantandoze.

-Draki. -le llamo en cuanto este estuvo apunto de subir las escaleras. -¿Todo bien?

El rubio solo hizo una mueca y subio las escaleras.

-Esta actuando extraño. -comento el oji azul mirando a su novia.

-Si...-murmuro acorrucandose en su regazo. -La muerte de su padre si le afecto mas de lo que creiamos.

El chico asintio. -Si aún siendo un asesino...lo quiere.

-Es su padre.

_~Mientras tanto~_

Draco Malfoy se encontraba viendo una foto magica en su cuarto. En ella se podian observar los rostros de tres personas de pie mirando serios a la camara, observo como su madre observaba a su padre para despues observarlo a él y hacer una pequeña sonrisa -que mas parecia una mueca- Draco dejo la foto sobre su buro y se recosto en la cama. Mañana empezarian las clases de nuevo, hoy habia llegado de su mansión y le habia dolido dejar a su madre sola pero sabia que los elfos domesticos la cuidarian y él tenia que terminar de estudiar en Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K.R._

Un chico rubio caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Maldiciendo constantemente el porque no pueden correr sin quitar puntos de valor hacia su casa Slytherin. Toco un par de veces la puerta y al escuchar el "Adelante" entro.

Snape lo miraba atravez de sus escritorio. -Sr. Malfoy. Llega tarde.

El no cambio su expresión.

-Tome asiento y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Draco asintio mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas mesas hasta en frente. Sus amigos que no le quitaban la vista de encima hicieron una mueca al verle solo. Al llegar desparramo sus cosas por la mesa y espero a que comenzara nuevamente la clase.

Snape se levanto sin quitar su mirada indiferente de todos sus alumnos y empezo a relatar la nueva poción.

La puerta se abrio revelano al trio dorado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione solo miraron a Snape.

-Podemos pasar. -pido Hermione.

Snape solo hizo una mueca. -15 puntos menos para vuestra casa. Por no tocar. -aclaro cuando ellos empezaron a quejarse.

Harry y Hermione fulminaron a Ron con la mirada.

-Te dije. -le susurro Harry.

El aludido solo se encogio de hombros y se dirigio hacia la mesa que estaba desocupada, habia dos filas en una los Slytherin y en otra los Grifyndorl. La castaña paso su vista por todos aquellos preguntandose el porque él no bajo al gran comedor a comer. Solo vio a Pansy y Zabini quienes la saludaron desde lejos incluso a sus amigos tambien quienes se atragantaron con la comida.

Su mirada se topo con unos ojos grices que la miraban desde una de las mesas de en frente.

Ella le sonrio y el solo desvio la vista.

Hermione no desistio asi era él, todos sabian el gran temperamento que caracterizaba a los Malfoy's y el no iba hacer la excepción claramente. Ella ante la mirada atonita de algunos -excepto sus amigos- se dirigio a la mesa del Slytherin.

-¿Puedo? -pregunto mientras señalaba el asiento vacio y las cosas de él.

El la miro atonito. Ella al ver que no respondio apunto su varita hacia las cosas de él.

-Fregotego. -dijo y las cosas se adjuntaron en una fila al lado de Draco.

Ella sonrio y se sento sin esperar respuesta.

Snape solo los miro y haciendo uso de toda su falsa indiferencia se volteo y comenzo la clase.

Hermione apuntaba todo lo que decia que debian realizarse, volteaba de vez en cuando hacia la mesa de sus manos y ellos cuando se percataban de su mirada le sonreian y volvian a su trabajo. No era de esperar ese comportamiento en ella. Draco le habia salvado su vida en la guerra, ellos sabian que lo que hacia era por que estaba agradecida con el.

Draco por otra parte pensaba lo mismo que ellos.

¿Quién querra estar con un asesino? De sus amigos lo entendia pero de ella. De ella no.

La clase dio su fin, el sin esperar nada simplemente recogio sus cosas y salio ante la atenta mirada de todos.

La castaña por otra parte suspiro frustrada y empezo a recoger sus cosas. No iba hacer sencillo estar cerca de el cuando el se aleja pero no lo dejaria sumirse en esa tristeza. Ella sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido, hizo una mueca y ladeo la cabeza hacia los lados. No era bueno pensar en ello.

-Lista Herms.

Ella asintio.-Si. -cargo sus libros y observo un pergamino en el piso.

Lo cogio entre sus manos y sonrio. Era de él.

Sin mas se dirigio hacia sus compañeros mientras pensaba que las oportunidades siempre hay que aprovecharlas.

Sin percatarse que tres pares de ojos la miraban con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K.R._

-¡Lo viste! -Grito euforica Pansy levantandose de su asiento.

Blaise rio al ver la eurforia de su novia y se levanto para ir tras ella.

Pansy caminaba hacia el escritorio de Snape ignorando las miradas de algunos compañeros de su casa. Estos se levantaron y se dirigieron rapidamente hacia la puerta.

-Lo eh visto Pansy. -dijo Snape serio como siempre.

Ella rodo los ojos. -¿Qué haremos ahora? -pregunto mirando a Blaise y Snape.

Snape se levanto con lentitud y empezo a recojer su escritorio. -No se intrometan.

-Pero si Hermione le quiere. -protesto Pansy.

-De Draco no estamos seguros Pansy. -le recordo su novio.

Snape asintio. -Ademas no porque lo busque todo el tiempo...

Calló al ver como Pansy sonreia.

-Tú lo haz dicho...¿Entonces por que lo busca tanto?

-¿Lastima? Quizas..-respondio Snape.

Pansy negó sonriendo. -Claro que no es lastima, Draco es guapo y ella lo quiere ya lo veras.

-Pansy. -trato inutilmente de convencerla Snape. -No hagan ninguna tonteria. -suspiro derrotado.

Ellos asintieron. -Solo una pequeña ayuda.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron directo a las mazmorras.

Snape volvio a suspirar derrotado mientras salia de su salón de clases.

_~En la sala común de Gryffindor~_

-¿A donde crees que vas? -pregunto Ron que se encontraba en uno de los sillones.

Hermione se detuvo y miro con incredulidad a su amigo. ¿Qué el y Harry no deberian de estar entrenando? ¡Harry! Lo busco con la mirada pero no se encontraba por ningun lado.

-¿Y bien? -quiso saber Ron.

Hermione sonrio. -Voy a la biblioteca. -mintio mientras escondia el papel por atras de su espalda.

Ron arqueo una ceja. -Pensé que ya habias terminado los...

-No eh terminado los deberes me falta...Snape...Si eso, me falta la investigación. ¡Ya me voy! Se me hace tarde.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia tras. -¡Le dices a Harry!

Ron la vio salir por la puerta, negó y sonrio al ver como su amigo se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad y caminaba hacia el para sentarse en uno de los sillones dejando la capa a su lado.

Harry sonrio y señalo la puerta con su cabeza. -Traia el pergamino.

Ron rio. -¿Por qué no nos dijo?

Harry arqueo una ceja. -Una cosa es que ella nos dija que quiere estar con el por que esta _solo._

-Draco no esta solo. -dijo Ron pues sabia que Pansy y Blaise siempre estaban al pendiente de él. -Hermione lo sabe.

Harry asintion. -Si, pero...

-Harry seguro que ¿traia el pergamino? -Harry asintio. -Entonces no veo por que no nos dijo.

-Ya te explique que ella quiere algo mas.

-No entiendo. -dijo confundio Ron. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Hay hermanito eres tan tonto aveces. -dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y se recargaba en el.

-Tú no me dijas tonto Gine...

-Ro-Ro. Es obvio que no entiendes. -le dijo Lavander mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ron fruncio el seño claramente confundido.

-Hermione quiere a Draco.

Ron rio. -Si claro.

Lavander dejo de mirar la chimenea para fijarse en él. -¿Por qué estan dificil creerlo?

-Por favor Lav, es draco. -dijo como si fuera lo obvio. -Ademas Herms solo lo busca por que le salvo la vida.

-Pues yo no buscaria cualquier pretexto para estar con alguien aun cuando me "salvo la vida" -se burlo Ginny mirando a Ron y despues a Harry.

Harry rio. -Tu ya estabas enamorada de mi antes de la guerra.

Ella asintio sonriendo para despues besarlo en los labios.

-Hermano presente. -dijo Ron provocando un golpe de Lavander.

-Dejalos. -le regaño.

Ron miro a su novia y despues a su amigo.

¿Era cierto? ¿Hermione queria a Draco? ¿Como novio o un amigo?

Suspiro derrotado, no sabia la respuestas a aquellas preguntas, pero...Sabia que aun cuando la guerra se acabo aun existian diferencias entre ellos.


	5. Chapter 7 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	6. Chapter 8

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	8. Chapter

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	9. Chapter 9

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
